BJ's View
by MASH mad
Summary: This is BJ's view on each of the characters from the 4077th. Please R&R. Enjoy! COMPLETE!
1. Intro Trapper

A/N This was an idea I had the other day. Please review and tell me if you want me to continue about other characters. Thanks.

**In a book, forgotten and hidden in a draw for many years are the feelings of a man, BJ, about the many people he knew.**

Trapper

I have never had the pleasure of meeting him. Well………I say pleasure. As soon as I met Hawkeye, I was shadowing Trapper. Trying to fit into his shoes. I was always compared to him, always told what such a great guy he was and how he was such a great practical joker. Well, if he was so damn great why didn't he have the decency to say goodbye, leave a note. I know I didn't but I left a message with Margaret and I did come back. He had plenty of opportunities to phone once he gat back to the states. I suppose he was having too much fun with his wife and countless girlfriends. I should have been there, with my wife and child. At least my wife would have had respect. I wouldn't be playing around every opportunity I had. I love Peg and Erin too much to hurt them. Anyway that's enough about 'Trusty Trapper'.


	2. Frank

A/N If anyone is waiting to see what 'BJ's view' on Hawkeye is I am keeping that as the last one to be posted although some of it has already been written.

****

**Frank**

How do I describe Frank? He is simply one person who won't change. He is a 'man' who liked to play around, at least it was only one woman. I'll never forget his face when his wife wrote to him wanting a divorce. He claimed Margaret was an "old war horse".

How is it fair that a man who was unfaithful to his wife, mean to all human beings who didn't agree with him and doesn't have one ounce of morality become promoted because he 'flipped out' whilst on R&R, all because his mistress got married to someone who wasn't him.

I suppose I should say something nice about Major Frank Burns but I just can't think of anything immediately. Ok, so Frank did try to be 'one of the lads' every now and then, but he would always do something which would let everyone down. Hawkeye and I couldn't believe that he actually seemed to enjoy being in the army, and in Korea. Oh, the only think I can _now_ think of that could be seen as a good point about dear old Frank is that he was definitely a patriotic American through and through (although he didn't have much care for his fellow man). You'd have thought he was a regular army man. He was a weasel (or should I say Ferret). Always giving Koreans and enlisted men a hard time. They'd never done anything wrong. Radar, Hawkeye and I always managed to sort out these situations and there were a lot of them. Frank 'Ferret Face' Marion Burns is money mad. He'd charge his own mother (and I'm sure he has) to make him rich, he'd snitch on her too.

That just about sums up the details on old Ferret Face except to say things were better when he'd gone, Margaret seemed happier too.


	3. Radar

**Radar**

****

He was such a great guy. He'd go out of his way to help anybody. I remember when he did everything possible to get Colonel Potter a glass of tomato juice every morning. Then it turned out Colonel Potter was allergic to it. Colonel Potter told Radar it was a nice gesture but you could tell he was upset.

Talking about being upset, that was how everyone felt when he left. We'd all learned to depend on the little guy and then he wasn't going to be there anymore. I hated…………………… we all hated the fact we didn't give him the send off he deserved. We'd been through a lot together. We all felt worse when we received a letter from him saying he was doing well then we ring him up to find he has had to take on extra jobs so he can pay the bills.


	4. Klinger

A/N Sorry for the long time between chapters but I've been busy with GCSE's and A Levels as well as other things. Sorry once again……

**Klinger**

****

How do you describe Klinger? He would do anything to help you, much like Radar. Everytime you saw him he had a new scheme to get out on a section 8. After a while you'd expect to see him in a dress. I suppose, in a weird way, it kept up moral because we'd all have a laugh at what he'd done. Klinger often joined in. Once he took over from Radar he gave up from getting a section 8 (although there were a few instances where he did try. I'll never forget when he came into the offices club dressed in Egyptian clothes and said 'I want to go see my mummy'. Of course it didn't work because it had all been part of an April fool from Col. Potter and his Colonel friend). Anyway, I suppose he lightened up because he had to be there as he had the responsibilities of the company clerk. We all felt guilty when we realised we were too hard on him when he first started. Colonel Potter felt bad because he was used to Radar, we all were. I know I felt bad. Klinger was a great friend. I was surprised when we found out he was staying in Korea, but it was wonderful he had managed to find love once again. Whenever he spoke about Soon-Lee his face would just light up. He was lucky. All I'll say is I'm glad he was there, he helped make Korea a less dull place to be.


	5. Charles

**Charles**

In the beginning, Charles was a snob but I really felt sorry for him. Towards the end of the war Charles changed, Hawkeye and I respected him. He stopped criticising us and became our friend. The only thing I really didn't like was his music. Ok, so he needed something to keep his mind off the wounded but he would play his music at all hours whether it was day or night. I swear he did it on purpose. Hawkeye told me one night that Charles had had a difficult childhood. Charles didn't really connect with his father. As I understand it, Charles exact words to Hawkeye were "where I have a father, you have a dad".

My only regret about Charles is that I never got closer to him. I never had a chance to know him. I don't know what I'd have done if I hadn't of found Hawkeye when I got to Korea. Hawkeye was the person I could talk to. I only wonder who Charles had to talk to. He never really seemed to become close to anyone at the 4077th.


	6. Colonel Potter

**Colonel Potter**

Col. Potter became a great friend. When he first arrived we all thought we were in trouble, especially as we found out that he was regular army, but (as we found out on the first night) he wasn't too keen on following the rules to the letter. Hawk and I thought it was funny when he told us he got a medal when he was wounded as a result of his still exploding. As we sat in the swamp the night he arrived, Hawkeye and I felt content that, for now at least, things were going to be ok.

As time went on my friendship with Col. Potter, or Sherman, grew. He was no longer a colleague or just my commanding officer. He was a friend. He was someone I could look to for help, and believe me at times I needed it.

When Col. Potter got Sophie he was over the moon. I'll never forget when he was away and Sophie had colic. What Hawkeye and I had to go through to cure her was interesting to say the least. Who could imagine having to 'flush out' a horse? Poor Hawkeye, whatever must he of gone through in that stable?

Towards the end of the war (or should I say Police Action) everything became harder. Everyone looked so tired. Col. Potter looked after us all. He would try to 'comfort' us or lighten the mood with his stories of his experiences from past wars and his time in the cavalry. I liked it when Hawkeye told me that Col. Potter learnt foot care from "Private Harry S. Truman". When it was announced that the war was finally over, Hawkeye and I knew what we would give Col. Potter. It would be the one thing we had never done before and would simply come with the words "It comes from the heart."


	7. Sidney

**Sidney******

****

I never really told anyone this but I got nervous whenever I saw Sidney in camp. I know he was there to help but I was always worried he would find something wrong with me. I was worried that I would say or do the wrong thing and he would make something of it. We went through hell at the 4077th.

Putting all that aside, I'm glad he was there at the most important times. I'm not talking about the countless times he helped save the wounded (although we were glad about that. I mean I wouldn't be a doctor if I wasn't) but I am talking about the times he help Hawkeye. Sidney was a saviour. He helped Hawk so much just before the war ended, ever though it hurt to see him being taken away like that. I honestly thought that was the last time I would ever see him. I spent the rest of that night sitting in the swamp drinking. Alright, I know I shouldn't have but I just felt so bad. Col. Potter, Charles and Margaret sat with me the whole night. I think they wanted to see if I was ok but I also felt that none of them wanted to be alone. It came as such a shock to us all.

Anyway, back to Sidney. Sidney was actually unpredictable. I'll never forget the last words he said in the O.R. "Ladies and Gentlemen take my advice, pull down ur pants and slide on the ice" I never worked out what that meant.

I can remember when Sidney came to stay at the 4077th for a couple of weeks. For a change he needed someone to talk to, and that was Hawkeye and I. The only thing is he chose the wrong time to come. I was feeling in a kind of silly mood which resulted in my playing practical jokes all across the camp. The only thing is, no one knew it was me. Well, that was until it was time to play a joke on Frank. At the time Frank had a thing about digging air raid bunkers and there just happened to be one next to the Swamp. (Guess whose idea that was). Naturally, there was a hose which just happened to lying next it and was attached to a water supply. This meant I 'accidentally' managed to fill the bunker with water. As I was doing so, Sidney appeared. At which point I knew I had been caught so I did the most logical thing I could think of. I asked Sidney to help. Obviously Sidney accepted. All he had to do was clearly shout out the words 'Air Raid' whilst Frank was asleep in the Swamp. Well, I'd never seen Frank move so fast (except when he was after Margaret). Just as I had planned he ran out of the Swamp screaming and fell into the bunker with a nice big splash. To make things even better, Frank managed to trip over the sandbags and fell in head first into the bunker. This seemed to make Sidney relax as not long after that Sidney left and went back to his hospital.

All that is left to say is that Sidney was a great friend to all of us and actually kept us sane. For that, Sidney, I thank you.


	8. Margaret

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay, I've had a lot of work to do. I will be finishing this soon as well as starting a new story. x

**Margaret**

Margaret. Dear Margaret. She'd been through a lot of tough times. Okay, so I didn't always respect her but that was just part of my act. I didn't like being forced to leave y family and she was just an easy target especially when she was with Frank. However, when he left everything seemed to change. She would let her feelings show. She would relax. This is the true Margaret. She didn't deserve to be treated by Donald the way that she was. Hawkeye once told me that Donald's mother had written her a bitter letter 'welcoming' her into the family but just happened to mention that the Houlihan's she has known were workers for her. I thought that was such a 'wonderful' gesture. Margaret was too good for that family. Margaret has a heart.

After her divorce, she seemed more relaxed and open. I know there was something between her and Hawkeye but no one would say anything. Although, I wish they were together. They both deserved happiness and I think that found it when they were together. Margaret is caring, by the time the war finished we actually found her sense of humour. I'll never forget the time Hawkeye, Charles and I ganged up on her in a practical joke war for April fools day. We actually took her tent away. I'll never forget her face, it was a picture.


	9. Father Mulcahy

**Father Mulcahy**

Father Mulcahy was a good friend. Just his presence around the camp would help. He would always walk around with a smile on his face willing to lend a hand. He almost made the tough times bearable. I have always cherished the moment when on my anniversary he taught the Korean boy to play the anniversary waltz on a harmonica. I was just overcome with emotion. Father Mulcahy was an inspiration. He would always surprise you too. Like the time he would join in with our jokes. Like he always says: Jocularity! Jocularity! Jocularity!

All I can really say is that Father Mulcahy will always have my undying respect.


	10. Hawkeye

**Hawkeye**

My best friend. My partner in crime. I have a friendly affection for him I don't think I will ever feel for anyone again. Hawk helped me through the tough times, the times I just wanted to curl up and let everything go. I knew he felt the same for me, although I think it did. It hurt so much when Hawkeye ended up in the mental hospital. I should have done something; I should've noticed something was wrong. After all the times that he had helped me, why couldn't I see it? I sometimes think that I must've known but I didn't want to see my friend falling apart in front of me. Hawkeye was the rock of the unit. As long as he was there everyone felt safe. Everyone had hope. Once Hawkeye had gone, things were different. The conversation was mainly business. There was less laughter. I felt like I should've carried on my so called 'wicked ways' just for the sake of the unit, but I couldn't. It just didn't feel right.

We also had some great times. We had a laugh. It was just what we needed to be able to get through the long and tiresome O.R. sessions. I even managed to play one or two jokes on the unsuspecting Hawkeye. The times when I managed to turn the whole gang against him and make him think that I had played a practical joke on them all when really the joke was on him. I'm sure the image of Hawk singing 'You're the tops' is certainly one I will never forget.

Over all of these times we had together I will always regret the time when I punched him in the face. I actually punched my best friend and all he wanted to do was help. I was drunk at the time and I was really missing Peg and Erin. Hawkeye always insisted that he understood. I knew he meant it but I still didn't feel right and I will always feel the guilt of this.

The day the war finished I just didn't know how to react, I was overjoyed. We were all going home. We had made it, but then I looked at Hawkeye. I couldn't bear to say goodbye. Of course I wanted to go home but I just couldn't think of life without him. He was my best friend and I couldn't think that the only time we could speak to each other would be the occasional medical convention. I knew that after this experience that this wasn't really our style. I couldn't bring myself to say the word but I knew it had to be said. I realised that this really could be the one and only chance to say goodbye. So I left him a note where I knew he would see it once I was out of the way.

Goodbye Hawkeye.

**With a smile on his face and tears in his eyes, an old and frail BJ placed the book back in the draw and walked away. The memories had stirred up a lot of emotions in him. He was one of only a few veterans of the 4077th left. **


End file.
